


Memories

by lovesooyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Baekhyun's Love Again, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Songfic, Stream Candy, Stream Delight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesooyeol/pseuds/lovesooyeol
Summary: They had been together for many years already but now that they stepped into a new step of their lives, Chanyeol suddenly grew cold and Kyungsoo tries to have him back.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 9
Kudos: 42





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot is based on Baekhyun's new song, Love Again.

2018

“I love you, Soo.” Chanyeol kissed his cheek before running to the passenger seat of his car so he could drive his boyfriend back home. Baekhyun had thrown a little party for Sehun’s birthday and Kyungsoo can sense that his boyfriend had too much to drink and now he’s the only sober between them so he decided to drive Chanyeol home. 

“I love you, too.” he whispered as he fixed the taller seat belt as well his own. 

-

“I love you, Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol smiled as they took their seats inside a 5-star restaurant that Chanyeol picked for their 2nd anniversary. Chanyeol never misses a day without saying ‘I love you’ to Kyungsoo. 

“I love you, Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo smiled too as he never lets Chanyeol say ‘I love you’ to him without replying an ‘I love you too.’. They are one of those couples who never get tired of saying ‘I love you’ to each other since it is what they really feel toward one another. 

Kyungsoo has been in love with Chanyeol ever since he met the taller in their history class. They’ve become best friends without Chanyeol knowing Kyungsoo’s feelings until Chanyeol also realized that he, too, is in love with Kyungsoo. 

2020

_ I couldn't believe it _

_ Everything about you was _

_ Like looking in the mirror _

_ We were so much alike _

“Chanyeol..” Kyungsoo whispered as he looked after Chanyeol all night long and he saw the taller dancing his night away inside an exclusive bar. Kyungsoo saw how Chanyeol was grinding beside a beautiful girl and he can feel the pain inside his chest slowly creeping in. 

Kyungsoo paved his way within the dancing and grinding bodies inside the bar just so he could take Chanyeol away and talk to him. They had a huge fight and it led to their break up; he never thought that after a few hours after their cool off, Chanyeol could still do this while he suffers. While everything that he did messes with his head; on what did he do wrong, if their cool off is his fault but Chanyeol is here, in a bar, messing around a good-looking girl. 

Their cool off was just about Kyungsoo being fed up with Chanyeol’s coldness and lack of attention. They had just enrolled into the same university and one month into college, Chanyeol suddenly got cold and he never made time for Kyungsoo. 

“Chanyeol..” Kyungsoo called to his now ex-boyfriend as he came near him. He saw how Chanyeol stopped grinding and looked at him with cold eyes as he speak. 

“What are you doing here?” Chanyeol said with gritted teeth. 

“C-Can we talk outside?” Kyungsoo whispered as the nervousness got into his body because Chanyeol had never been this cold to him even though they had a lot of fights before. 

The two of them went out of the exclusive bar and stayed at the alley at the back of the bar. 

“W-Why are you here, Yeol?” Kyungsoo whispered as he looked down because he cannot maintain eye contact with his boyfriend who he saw grinding just a few minutes ago. He felt his heart break as he heard his own voice crack. 

“We had a cool off, right?” Chanyeol raised his eyebrows. 

“That doesn’t mean you have to go to a bar and just grind your body to anyone.” Kyungsoo gritted his teeth from all the heedlessness in Chanyeol’s voice; it feels like he doesn’t care anymore. 

Kyungsoo looked up and he saw how Chanyeol’s eyes gave out nothing. He cannot see the love in Chanyeol’s eyes anymore. They used to have those same eyes that speak volume of their love for one another. They used to have those lips that may seem different because of their shapes but they speak the same words. ‘I love you, Kyungsoo’ from Chanyeol’s lips and ‘I love you, Chanyeol’ from his lips. 

But maybe Chanyeol doesn’t see and feel it anymore. 

_ But your lips that had spoken of love _

_ Don't say a word like they're locked shut _

“Do you even still care for me?” Kyungsoo’s voice cracked as the tears started forming in his eyes. 

Although Chanyeol maintained eye contact, the taller remained silent. 

_ I can't understand with my heart _

_ Why you said you loved me _

_ But now you're trying to run away _

After a while, Chanyeol then decided to speak as if he’s exhausted from all of these.

“I can’t answer that.” Chanyeol broke the eye contact and looked everywhere besides Kyungsoo’s eyes. 

“Why not?” Kyungsoo sniffed. 

“I just don’t want to because I know where this-” 

“Why did you even say you love me? After all those I love yous you said to me and now this?” Kyungsoo mutters as he slowly wiped his tears that are running on his face. 

“Why are you running away now? Why are we not talking about us?” 

_ So that the race of our love _

_ Can never end babe _

_ If you turn away now _

_ We can never come back to this _

“If you’re giving up on us now, Chanyeol, we’ll lose every memory we shared. If you’re giving up on us, we can never tell how we could find each other again. If you feel like I’m suffocating you, I could back off for a little time. J-Just don’t go hanging around with other people, please. Because, I could take the pain of not seeing you for days if that’s what you want but I could not take the fact that you can go with other people.” Kyungsoo sniffed as the tears that he excruciatingly held quickly flowed. He’s looking like a fool now in front of Chanyeol but he could take all the embarrassment just as long as Chanyeol gives out effort to have them back together again.

Kyungsoo knows it’ll be hard for him to not have Chanyeol beside him and he’ll regret it fully if he’s not gonna do something to have Chanyeol again so he doesn’t care if he’s looking like a fool right now. 

_ Tell me once again ooh, ooh, ooh _

_ Say that you love me again _

With all the things that Kyungsoo said, Chanyeol remained silent and looked at him with eyes full of pity but Kyungsoo doesn’t need pity right now. What he needs is love from Chanyeol. Love from the boy he met in history class when they were sophomores. Love from the boy who once made fun of him because of his astigmatism but later confessed that he only did it just so he could be Kyungsoo’s friend. Love from the boy that was once his best friend turned into his boyfriend. 

Love from the one who’s in front of him, who made him fall in love over and over again but breaks his heart at the moment. 

“Do you still love me?” Kyungsoo snuffled. Chanyeol remained silent. Kyungsoo knew the answer from then and there. 

“Please say you love me again..” Kyungsoo pleaded as he looked at Chanyeol whose eyes are still full of pity. 

_ Don't leave me alone baby _

_ Just stay for the night baby, yeah _

_ Tell me that you won't leave me _

He wanted Chanyeol to stay with him, maybe just for this night. He knows Chanyeol’s mind is made up but Kyungsoo can’t give up on trying to have him back. 

“Don’t leave me, please.” Kyungsoo shaked as he felt the coldness from the atmosphere. 

“Kyungsoo, you’ll get over me..” Chanyeol took a step forward and enveloped him into a tight hug. 

“Stay with me tonight, please.” Kyungsoo pleaded again as he felt the warmth of Chanyeol’s clothing. He doesn’t want to let go anymore, he doesn’t want to get away from Chanyeol’s warmth. He feels safe in his arms and he doesn’t know if he’ll ever feel that way with another ever again. 

“I can’t.” Chanyeol shushed as he rocked their bodies together. 

“Don’t leave me..” Kyungsoo cried on Chanyeol’s chest. He noticed how Chanyeol’s chest is slowly getting damped and it’s because of his tears. 

“Kyungsoo, I’m sorry.” was Chanyeol’s last words before breaking their hug and walking away from Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo didn’t have the energy anymore to run after him. All of Chanyeol’s doings tonight made him feel so unsteady, unsteady to the point that he slowly fell down and sat at the dark alley. 

Kyungsoo was left there in the dark alley, with his broken heart ‘caused by the one who made him into pieces but broke them off slowly. 

_ I want to put everything back the way it was _

_ I'm where I've always been, I still love you _

_ You filled up my everything (doo-doo-doo-doo) _

Chanyeol was his everything. They made a lot of memories. Kyungsoo never got to know what’s the reason behind but even if he didn’t know, he wanted to make it right. He wanted to go back in time and fix whatever made them like this. 

He walked back into his apartment with tears still streaming down his face. They made a lot of good memories here in his apartment. They first made love on his bed and Chanyeol cooked for him the next morning. They cuddled a million times on his sofa while watching cooking shows. They tried to cook what they watched in his kitchen and everytime they tried to bake, they ended up having flour all over the place, their faces included.

He could associate everything in his apartment to Chanyeol and Kyungsoo is not sure if that’s good for him. Maybe it’s time to leave this place alongside the memories they’ve shared. 

But even though he tries hard, he knows he’ll never get over him. 

2022 

_ It's floating, like a balloon _

_ Im filled with those memories _

_ I'm still just as I have always been _

That even though a couple of years had passed after they had broken up, Kyungsoo is still filled with those memories. He’ll be forever haunted by those memories but maybe this is the time to have them erased as he just accepted the invitation for Chanyeol’s wedding. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first time writing a one shot here in AO3. I hope I didn't disappoint and I'm sorry hehe.


End file.
